


THE QUITE WOLF

by orphan_account



Series: FANG of the QUIET Wolf [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I am not good at summary.so please read the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To make strong friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782486) by [Melubar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melubar/pseuds/Melubar). 



> 1-North is richer with their Iron and copper mines. Ricard stark has built a castle near the mines which is Ned 's land.

#### 279 A.A.C.

**Ned**

–Eddard! – He turned around to see an auburn haired girl walking towards him, she was beautiful and she would look even more so with a less strained smile – I hate to bother you brother but have you seen Brandon? Lord Rickard said he would have no duties today, I was hoping we could spend the day together but I can’t seem to find him.

He hated lying to her, she was such a nice girl, but Benjen had intercepted him on the gates  _–He got a letter, I don’t know what it was about but he just stood up and left, I don’t know where, and I’ve looked, I swear but I can’t find him–_  he wasn’t going to tell on his brother – I’m sorry my Lady I was out ridding with Robert and Elbert since early in the morning, I have no idea where he could possibly be- her face crumbled for a second but only a second, before he could even blink the smile returned to her face, a fake one.

–Of course, silly me, thank you anyway brother- as she turned around and left Ned couldn't help but wonder, how would it feel like? loving someone who doesn’t love you back? He felt bad for her, he really did, but what could he do? Tell Brandon to be nicer? He was always nice to her he just didn’t love her, he wished he would, not so much for Catelyn’s sake but for Bran’s.

He let out a sigh and made his way on the opposite direction. As he walked through the castle grounds memories of his life before the Eyrie struck him, back then "home" wasn't even a concept, it just  _was_ , but then he left and everything changed, home became something to hold on to, something that was simply part of him, the stone walls were his bones and skin, the water running thru them his blood, the whole thing was alive and he carried it with him. He made a turn and arrived at the entrance of the crypts, his friends found the place incredibly creepy, he lighted a torch and walked in.

It was a dark, cold place, but it also felt like home, for both him and Bran. He didn’t even have to go too deep, Brandon was right in front of their mother’s grave. it was almost unsettling how after all these years he still knew his brother so well.

–Remember the day you left for the Eyrie? – Brandon asked suddenly, if he was surprised at all by his presence he hid it rather well

–Of course I do, I came to hide in here, so they couldn’t take me away, but you found me almost immediately, told me I needed to do my duty, for the North, for our family and for you as well, making allies in the south was too important – and it was, they all knew it, but he was 8 and scared, he didn’t want to leave his home, what if he didn’t like the Eyre? What if he didn’t like the Baratheon boy or Lord Arryn’s nephew? What if his family forgot about him while he was gone?

–I didn’t actually want you to go, I wanted you by my side, always, but I wanted to be a good son, make things easy for our parents so I said those things I didn’t really care about, and I let you go – There was something wrong with his voice, rough and airless, Ned wondered if he had he been screaming?

–Well, you did make me promise not to like any of my new friends more than you – he commented lightheartedly

–Did you keep your promise? – asked Brandon, easy and careless but Ned wasn’t fooled

–No one could ever replace you brother – all he got for answer was a chuckle, but some of the tension left Brandon’s shoulders.

–I heard you got a letter – just a small probe, nothing too demanding, Bran could answer or he could not he wasn't going to push it. He was rewarded with a crumpled piece of parchment and he finally understood. His heart broke for his brother.

–Bran…

–Willam will marry her at the end of the year – he recited cheerfully, his smile so forced it hurt Ned’s face – his father arranged it

–Bran…

–It’s a good match, for both of them –He just went on, as if he hadn’t been interrupted.

–Bran…

–and they have a lot in common, they’ll get along, they might even grow to love each other...

–BRANDON! – That finally shut him up, but as soon as that sad attempt at a smile was gone Ned almost wished it back. His brother looked exhausted but mostly he just looked miserable.

Ned hadn’t even heard of Babrey until the day of the wedding, moved forward several years by father’s request. He had definitely heard about her and worried, and Brandon, despite his temper and wild personality, was a good, dutiful son.

–I just want them to be happy – he said, almost desperately, as if begging him to believe him – I do

– I believe you

He couldn’t make Brandon love her, but he wished he could, not so much for Catelyn’s sake but for Bran’s.

–Maybe you could be happy with Catelyn, in time

–She’s really southern – He mumbled with a grimace and Ned couldn’t help but think that he sounded like a child.

–That doesn’t really have to be a bad thing – in response to that he got a scoff that was half laugh

–I guess you would know, with all your southern friends and what not – He was definitely acting like a child, but at least he was smiling, for real this time

–Give it time Bran, It’d get better – There was silence for a moment and then a sigh

– Well, you were always the smart one so I’ll take your word for it – It wasn’t all fixed, you couldn’t fix people’s lives with just one conversation, but he had nothing else to give but words and the hope that one day they might become reality.

–You do that

They stood there for a while, looking at their mother's grave, sometimes Brandon needed a distraction from his troubles but this wasn’t one of those times so they stayed silent, like the dead surrounding them.

–You know, Father used Catelyn’s dowry to finish building the castle near the mines near the mountains. Near the castle there is also a port. May be the biggest port of North after the white harbor. It will be the trading capital of the North. And the castle will be yours. I know you will do great there. After all you are the smartest among us so you will use all the mines wisely.

–Yes, Father told me when I arrived, he said we could go see it in a week or so, are you coming?

–Of course, I could use some days away from Winterfell – the “away from her” went unsaid – And you haven't been there in a really long time, all the small villages in the valley became one big town, it is expected , as it is a port and there are mines so people will flood to there.

–I better learn to sail then – they shared a wolfish smile at that. A whole new adventure they could embark on, like before he had to leave home to be fostered, not with his Brother at Barrowtown but somewhere else entirely. It was naught but a distraction from a girl he didn’t have and another he didn’t want but Ned didn’t know what else to offer, he was only six and ten and had never been in love, or infatuated, or in heat, or whatever it was his brother was in, Brandon tended to be rather fickle with his feeling for anyone he wasn’t related to, but he wasn’t going to question him or judge, Brandon could feel whatever he was feeling, they would weather the storm together.

-Have you thought of a name for the keep ?-he asked

-yes . I was thinking of Iron fort. Due to its exceeviex Iron mines.

–Come on then, you haven't really talked with Robert or Elbert, you'd like them I think, you can all get drunk and talk about me – as the laughter came the air felt lighter

–I love doing both of those things


	2. Den of the QUIET Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned reached saw his new castle. A talk with his father.

Ned could see Brandon at the gates saying farewell to his bright new wife, he was kind and charming… and impersonal, he promised to bring her a gift or several, apologized again for leaving so soon after the wedding

–It’s only been 3 weeks Bran– she had commented over dinner a couple days before departure, “Bran hadn’t told her then” thought Ned

–I know and I am sorry, but Ned will leave for the Eyrie in a few weeks and the journey to Iron port takes a long time, we have to do it now– neither had brought up the fact that Brandon didn’t need to go with him, there was no need. Unwilling to make a scene in front of so many guests she let it go but, Ned guessed, that was probably the idea.

–Come on Brandon, it’s time to go – shouted Robert, desperate to get moving

With one short kiss and a soft friendly goodbye he turned around and mounted his horse. They still had to wait a little bit longer for Father to finish talking to their siblings, Catelyn was new, and a southerner, she couldn’t be left in charge just yet so the responsibility fell on Lyanna and Benjen, both too young to for it but too proud to let that stop them.

– You’re going to love it there Ned, I haven’t seen the castle yet but I’ve seen the town, it looks almost like a city now, there is a huge glass garden right at the middle and several smaller ones dotting the streets, they’re not as productive as the one at Winterfell but then again we have the hot springs, we don’t need to worry about irrigation of warming up the place in winter, they have to burn peat for that, there are a lot of peatlands nearby, and there are villages all throughout your land, you’ll have a good income from their taxes, they are doing rather well – He was practically jumping in his saddle, childlike excitement shining in his eyes

–Why so many? There’s only one here and this place is colossal – He had almost forgotten they had company but to be fair, Robert and Elbert weren’t known for being quiet, were they still hangover? Thinking about it, he hadn’t seen them sober in days “they must have really liked the Northern spirits”

–Yeah but there is a lot of fertile lands all around us, all you can grow at Sea Dragon Point are pines, Ironwood and hard grass, good for cattle but I doubt you’d like to eat it – Came Brandon’s cheerful answer, he was in a very good mood.

–Why would you make a settlement in such a horrid place then? – Robert asked grumpily, and yeah he was most certainly hangover

–White sand – he said louder than it was strictly necessary, they shouldn’t have gotten drunk the night before such a long trip, they deserved it, and it was also kind of fun watching them wince – Half of the cost side is made of cliffs but the other half is made of white sand, the perfect material to make good quality glass, really cheap quality glass.

–And with cheap quality glass we can make cheap quality glass gardens and with glass gardens we can grow pretty much anything anywhere – well not quite, there was more to it than just the glass and Brandon knew it, like black soil, water and extra heating during winter, but that was the general idea, he was about to say as much when…

–I think I’m going to throw uppppgggghhhh– And that was the end of the conversation

–You’re a disgrace Elbert!

 

It took them almost two weeks to arrive at their destination. A place called “The Claws” by the locals, the utmost southern part of Sea Dragon Point, right at the border with The Rills.

 

The Castle was a sight, built on top of the valley, looking over its subjects, a ring of six pointy black stone towers encircling a keep, and really thick walls surrounding it all, which was the reason it survived so long after being abandoned. It was much smaller than Winterfell but he had come to understand over the years that Winterfell was unusually massive, it was colder than Winterfell too but he didn’t mind the cold.

“This is to be my home”, he thought as he inspected his new room, it didn’t have much, but he figured it will fill in time, like his room at the Eyrie, like his room at Winterfell.

– What’s taking you so long Ned? I’m going to teach you boys how to sail

–Please! Do you even know how to sail Robert?

–Mind your words pup I’m a Baratheon of Storm’s End! My home is right next to the sea!

– Yeah, and you have spent half your life up in the mountains with the Arryns, do you guys even know how to swim?

–You’re one to talk, did you learn to swim in a sea of grass?

–No, I did it in a pool in the Godswood and all the rivers nearby, but just for that comment I ain't saving you if you drown

Maybe he shouldn’t have insisted on them becoming friends, they were hard enough to deal with on their own.

–Neeeeeddd! Are you reacquainting yourself with your hand in there what? Leeeeeeet’s gooooo

–You better be decent Ned we’re coming in!

–And we’ll drag you out naked if we have to.

Maybe he could escape through the window? It wasn’t that high up.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was night already, he had missed dinner but he needed a shower and a nap after the day he had. He wondered where the kitchens were “I should have explored the place before going to the port, did I walk through this hall already?”

– You seem lost my son – He almost jumped at the sound but managed to keep his composure

–I seem to have misplaced the kitchens – he spoke with the same calm even tone his father used, Bran often make fun of him for trying to imitate the man whenever he was near but he didn’t care, people respected Father, he wanted to be like him.

–Follow me then, we haven’t had much time to talk– he followed, they weren’t that far from the kitchens after all, a few turns and down a set of stairs

The servants were already in bed but Lord Rickard found some fruits and bread for him –How was your sailing adventure?

–Not quite as enlightening as I hoped it would be, to be honest

–I see, did you at least learn anything?

–Of course, I learned Elbert doesn’t know how to swim

–That seems like useful knowledge

–I’m sure Brandon agrees, said now we know to drown him if we ever need to get rid of him in secret

–Well at least his thinking ahead – It was hard to tell whether or not his father was joking but he smiled anyway.

Ned finish his meal and stood, he was about to wish Lord Rickard good night when he spoke again –How is Brandon doing? – And well, he could be referring to anything really, how was he doing after their misfortuned adventure? How was he doing after such a long trip? How was he doing in general? But he had a feeling that was not what he meant – Come now son, did you really think I hadn’t noticed? I know my children and I know Brandon is far from happy with his wife, he might try to hide it from me but I know, what I don’t know is how bad it is – he turned to look at him then, silver eyes sharp and searching – how bad is it?

Was it really a surprise he knew? Hiding things from him had been next to impossible as children “seems like that hasn’t changed”. He sat back down and thought it over, he wanted to give a proper answer

– I don’t really know whether or not he actually loved her but ultimately I really don’t think it matters, more than a lover she was his friend and he knew they could be happy together, instead he married a girl he has seemly nothing in common with, a girl who talks differently and does things differently, even worship the seven differently than the Manderlys do. And now Barbey is marrying his best friend, and he’s not mad at her or Willam or you, he’s just frustrated, they get to have the life he wanted while he’s stuck with a girl he doesn’t think he’ll ever like – there was silence after his little speech, not necessary uncomfortable but heavy nonetheless

–Do you like her? – The man asked, as composed as ever

–I do, she’s nice and she’s trying her best

–Tell your brother you like her then, he’ll come around

–I don’t think is that easy– and to his absolute surprise the ever stoic Lord of Winterfell snorted

–On the contrary my son, it is that easy, in your brother’s eyes you can do no wrong, if you tell him you like her he’d go out of his way to find a reason to like her too, it might not be enough to make him love her but at least he’ll stop moping – Ned didn’t know what to say to that so he changed the subject

–Do you think mother would’ve like her? – There was a pause in which his father looked at the distance with a frown

–She might have… or she might have not, it’s hard to tell, she was such an unpredictable woman you could never really tell with her – Ned couldn’t help but smile at that, it was true, she was so random at times.

–I told Brandon once, but I don’t think I ever told you, it’s because of her that this place exist at all – he didn’t know that

–How come?

–well it started with the war – he stood from his chair and made his way to a wine barrel – we almost never bother with southern quarrels, sending only token forces whenever we could get away with it, King Jaenerys knew that and forced our hand, threatening to raise taxes if we didn’t help with the war – He returned to the table with two glasses of wine – Your grandfather was displeased but I took it as an opportunity. In their attempt keep up the illusion that nothing had changed after we lost our crown the Northern Lords decided to simply pretend nothing had, we all ignored the south and their nonsense. They might think that was the best road to follow but it wasn’t, we were been ruled by complete strangers, they didn’t know anything about us, about our ways, what was best for our people, I wanted to change that. It was my mission to integrate the North into the Seven Kingdoms, though it’d be a lie to say I wasn’t eager to fight, find some glory– He took a long drink of wine and Ned did too – that was my first disappointment, there is no glory in war son, only destruction and dead, remember that if nothing else

–I will – He answer dutifully, always the obedient son

–I did made a few friends despite the unhappy circumstances

–Jon Arryn and Steffon Baratheon – He knew that part of the story, it was the reason he and Robert had been fostered at the Eyrie.

–Yes those two, through Jon I met Hoster Tully, through Steffon I met Tywin Lannister and the Targaryens, they were my second disappointment – He finished his wine

–Were they not what you expected?

–They were everything I expected, that was the problem really, I wanted them to prove me wrong but no such luck – he stood again and walked towards the entrance, it took Ned a moment to realize he was supposed to follow. He rushed after him but didn’t run, he did not want to look like a child chasing after him.

– I heard a lady calling them beautiful at a feast, otherworldly even – he snorted again, it was still so incredibly bizarre – whimsical that's how I would describe them, whimsical at their best, and at their worse? I don't even want to find the words to describe them at their worse, I met King Aerys at the war and the only impression he left me with was a poor excuse of a man – they walked through a beautifully carved door that let them outside, “this is the Godswood” Ned realized. His Father kept on walking until they reached the heart tree.

– I didn't want to leave the fate of the North in the hand of such a family. So I made all this plans, I thought I was ready to make them a reality, to make the North Stronger than it had been since the Targaryens came and started leeching us dry, taking our gold for their coffers, and our soldiers for their wars. I made my plans and prepared ourselves for the future, an alliance that would make us untouchable, I even went out of my way to get a southern Maester to help me with the task – he smiled, amused– and then your mother pointed out the obvious “You don't make strong friends by appearing weak, they’ll eat you alive”, she was right of course, before anything else I needed to strengthen the North from within – They sat before the wierwood, it was an old thing with a carved face that looked almost childlike under the moonlight, there were no hot springs or cold pools and most of the other trees were pines instead of sentinels, but it reminded him of home somehow

–So I focused on the North, I researched and traveled and tried so hard to find a way to bring some gold, I was in my solar looking at a map when your mother had enough of it “Has the war made you stupid my love?” she said to me “Gold is pretty but when winter comes and no one wants to part with what little they have of their harvest, are you going to eat gold? It’s not the Lannister you should envy but the Tyrells, they can feed an army of 50,000 in the middle of winter without any strain that is wealth” and like the young idiot I was I told her what I considered to be the obvious answer, this is the North, even the land suited for agriculture can only yield so much with such cold climate, even the few things that thrive in the cold can only handle so much, there is no way to fight nature, she didn’t even bother with an answer she just took a roll of maps and slapped me with it, and then she took my hand and led me to the glass gardens. They weren’t expensive to keep even without a hot spring, but it took a fortune to build them, “Let’s change that” she said, and we did – he was looking at the distance again, lost in his memories of a woman long dead, he looked impassive but to Ned it seemed like a great sadness had taken over his heart – she didn’t get to see this place flourish, I wish she were here, if only to tell me whether or not she likes it, it was so hard to tell with her.

– Well I know she liked pointy towers so we have that at least – that got him a laugh. It was a surprise, he had always taken it upon himself to lighten his brother’s sorrows with random comments like that but it had never occurred to him that the same technique would also work on his Lord Father.

– Am I to marry a southerner too Father?

– I haven’t decided yet, I may need to marry you to a Northerner to keep the Lords happy but they’ve been very complaisant lately, Lyanna have to though.

– Do you have anyone in mind? – He asked but felt like he already knew the answer

– One of your friends maybe, they are quite fond of you they’ll treat her well if for no other reason than the fact that she is your sister.

– I think Lord Arryn already arranged a betrothal for Elbert, he hasn’t told us yet but he brought a nice of his to live with us at the Eyrie, Robert doesn’t have any arrangements but Lord Steffon is still in Essos, you’ll have to wait for him to return. He’s a bit wild though

–Well, so is Brandon but do you think that would be a problem?

–I’m not sure, like you say, Robert would never mistreat my sister but I don’t know how well they’d get along, she’s always fighting with Bran

–I guess we’ll have to wait and see, by the way, where is your brother?

–He went to a tavern with Robert

Lord Rickard just rolled his eyes and let out a long suffering sigh – those two, they better don’t break the town.


	3. The tourney of Harenhal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starks arrived in Harenhal. Finally the Quiet wolf meets his Star. Rhaegar shamed Elia. and Starks left with an surprising guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will finish the Harenhal Tourney in this one chapter as my focus is Ned and Sahara.

They were in the Riverlands, making their way south on the king’s road, Elbert Arryn and his new, and very pregnant wife, Dyanna Winewood, had joined them at the crossroad with the Highroad, they had had a few delays but they were still on time, Harrenhal was just a day away.

Lyanna was inside the carriage with Catelyn and Dyanna, much to her sister’s consternation, “I bet she’d rather be riding with us”. She liked Cat well enough but at times she seemed ready to throw her into a well – She’s always trying to mother me – she would say and she wasn’t wrong, it seemed to be just a quality so deeply engraved in Catelyn’s nature that it didn’t matter how many times he told her to tone it down she just couldn’t help herself, “Sorry sister, but better you than me”.

His relationship with Catelyn was much better now than it used to be but it was still a challenge, she was too set in her ways and although at times he was willing to bend a little for the sake of her comfort (and his own peace of mind) there were things he would simply not allow, she was no longer a southern lady, she was a Stark and she needed to accept that.

He had declined her to build a septon in Winterfell. She had argued saying she wants to keep the 7. But she has to understand that the northern lords are already complaining about his father's southern thought. If he builds a septon in Winterfell, the heart of North, then all the north will see us and our children as a southern. They will not trust their son ,who will become one day warden of North.

He turned to look at his brother - Are you excited to see Robert?

\- Excited yes, but also worried, he’s not a big fan of writing letters so I really don’t know how he’s been

It had already been two years since Robert’s parents died in a shipwreck, he had returned to the Valle a few weeks after their funeral and according to Ned he had been a bit unhinged, drinking too much and whoring too much, until he ended with a bastard, he seemed to calm down a little afterwards but once Elbert married his cousin Dyanna both Ned and Robert returned home, neither of them had seen Robert since.

–Time cures everything, I’m sure his fine – came a childish voice behind them

–Since when are you so wise Ben?

–I’ve always been wise you just never listen to me

–Don’t take it personal Ben, he never listens to anyone

–He listens to you

–Only when he wants to

He really hoped Robert was doing better now, mostly because he was a friend but also because this would be his first meeting with Lyanna since their betrothal had been officially announced. She had been rather displeased about it, which Brandon considered thoroughly ridiculous, last time Robert had come to Winterfell she had followed him around like a lost puppy, “She’s just being contrary for the sake of it”.

……………

Their arrival at Harrenhal had been a lot more grand and official than they had wished it would be. “These southerners and their fanfare”, he thought “They have to make a spectacle out of everything”

– Very well, we've been given quarters in the third tower on the northeast wing, we only have 5 sleeping rooms so Lyanna, you get one to yourself, Cat and I share, Ned and Benjen too, the guards will have the big one, our servants get the last one, any questions?

–Which one is the third tower? –Asked Benjen

–Where are the godswoods? –then Lyanna

–Can we have supper now? – Benjen again

–Can we go explore? – and Lyanna

A dozen more questions followed and he signed, already exhausted – Just count from the right to the left, it’s the less melted one, the godswoods are that way, you can both go explore after supper and yes, we are having it now – “I need some wine”

 

……………

 

Ashara

She had been so eager to move to King’s Landing, what could be more exciting than that? “Innocence really is the privilege of the ignorant” that horrid place could only be described as all the seven hells combined.

Just the thought of leaving had sent her into a frenzy of excitement, away from the King and his madness, away from Varys and his secrets, away from the smell of shit that impregnated the air, and for a tournament no less “Should’ve known better by now, nothing ever goes as planned”. The tournament was marvelous, with people from all over the seven kingdoms including the King. She was completely baffled by his presence but wasn’t going to let him ruin this for her.

That night she ate and drank and when the music started she danced with whoever she pleased, and one that didn’t please her at all. She didn’t even know why Lord Connington wanted a dance, they all knew the only person he ever wanted to be near to was his silver prince. She soon got her answer though, he wanted to bitch about Elia not been good enough for Rhaegar – Shame you weren’t born a woman my Lord, I’m sure you would have done so much better a job – With that she changed partners, she had many to pick from. 

– Men flock to you like moths to the flame – Elia had told her on several occasions, it wasn’t a lie or an exaggeration, they really did, why would they not? She was beautiful and men only ever care about beautiful things, especially here north of the Dornish Marches, Beautiful was the only thing they let you be “Oh but don’t you dare use that to your advantage because then you are a shameless whore and whores don’t deserve respect, utterly ridiculous!”, but she wasn’t going to trouble herself with that kind of nonsense, not for living in their lands would she bow to their ways, if she ever played by their rules it would be because she wanted to, because it was convenient to her.

She kept on dancing and was planning on dancing the whole night, but of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

It started as a favour for the beautifully wild man that asked her to dance with her brother, how could she say no to such a vision? Shame he was married.

Said brother was sweet, kind and proper… and completely unremarkable, but once the dance was over she followed him to his table, she had no interest in him but she did have her eyes on the Baratheon boy. Loud, wild and with the kind of face that made her insides melt, she wanted to have some fun with him.

It was then that he got her curious.

It wasn’t so much about him but what she saw around him, Robert Baratheon, Brandon Stark, both handsome, charming and wild, they had already caught her eye before she was even made aware of his existence, other men would take their cues from them, trying to imitate them, desperate to get their attention, their approval.

And them? They were doing the same, constantly competing for him, a stern looking boy that barely ever talked, he wasn’t good looking enough or charismatic enough to warrant so much devotion, such competitiveness for his favour, he was nothing, no one, an unremarkable man, and still, wild things flocked to him like moths to the fire, she wanted to know why so she forgot about Robert and focused on him.

She didn’t think it would be that hard to figure it out, but it was, those two wouldn’t share him among themselves let along her, and they weren’t the only ones she had to wrestle with in this ridiculous game, there were also his younger siblings, Elbert Arryn, some man from The Neck, “it shouldn’t be this hard” she had thought, he was so polite and attentive and obviously taken with her, and despite that she had to fight for every side glance, every little smile, every word, it was madness! and she wouldn’t put up with it.

She ended up sitting at their table for the rest of the night. It's not as if she didn't have fun, she did, they were a merry bunch, but that was not the point.

She took him aside first chance she got and led him to her chambers, he was unsure, making all sort of silly excuses, she would have none of it, she finally had him all to herself and he wasn’t getting away.

“Am I his first?” she had wondered, he was too nervous to have done this before but not clueless enough not to have some experience. Ultimately it didn’t matter, “I’ll be the only one that counts” she wasn’t the moth, she was the fire, he didn’t get to make her feel like she was the one that needed to prove herself, SHE WAS FIRE! And he would come to her and burn for her.

……………..

The warm sunlight hit her eyelids and not even her cascade of black hair could cover her eyes, she had to wake up. To her right, she felt movement, her conquest from the night before, not exactly what she usually went for but she felt extremely satisfied with herself “This one had been deceptively difficult”

As he opened his eyes she could see the panic growing along with his awareness, “NO… just no”, he will not regret her, she was the fire, everything he ever did for her or to her would always be worth it no matter the consequences, she would not let him regret anything.

Before he could even speak she busied his mouth with a passioned kiss, she climbed on his lap, unashamed of their nudity, and rubbed against him until his eyes turned black with desire and his cock hardened – well someone seems to be on a good mood, could it be because of me?

“I will be the fire”

……………..

By the time they got dressed he had gotten over his little moral dilemma, he even invited her to sit with him and his family during the jousts. She didn’t know why she agreed, she had already gotten what she wanted from him but she never questioned her own desires much less denied them so she just went with it.

She sent a servant with a message for Elia and then followed Eddard to the terraces assigned for the Starks, right next to the Stormlander’s section. The joust had already started, as a matter of fact, they had been going for a while now “We really took our time”

Lord Stark and Lord Baratheon looked almost gleeful at their presence, the younger brother gave them a funny look but say nothing otherwise, Lady Catelyn looked wary.

He introduced her again and they all did their proper curtsies.

– She would be sitting with us for today

– Any friend of yours is always welcome brother – Lord Brandon sounded almost magnanimous as he said that but he looked like he was about to set himself on fire with that crazed smile he had on his face, Eddard was blushing, Lord Robert was laughing, Lady Catelyn looked offended and the little one looked confused. 

Eddard coughed and looked around, suddenly he frowned

– Where is Lyanna? – To that little Benjen leaned over his oldest brother and whispered something in Eddard’s ear. Abruptly he went pale and turned towards Lord Brandon.

– I just found out, too late to stop it now – they shared a look and nodded in silent agreement

– What is it? – He looked at her, perfectly composed once again

– Nothing really, it appears my sister decided to go on a little adventure, she won’t be watching the joust with us.

……………..

The joust went as they usually go, her brother did splendidly, others not so much. There was a mystery knight that seemed to have a bone to pick with three very unimportant knights, she wouldn’t have cared if not for the fact that the three Stark brothers looked terribly on edge, they didn’t relax until the knight vanished, “Interesting”.

The tournament went on and as the sun made his tour around the sky it became clearer and clearer that whatever respite Lord Stark and Baratheon had given her this morning was no longer in effect, once more she was brawling for the attention of a boy that had already given himself to her. It was almost funny, she had never felt threatened by a woman before but now she felt threatened by two men, one of them his own brother at that, it was ridiculous and so very frustrating that she ended up snapping at him for his inattention.

He serenely apologized and offered to take her on a walk through the Godswood, completely undisturbed by her outburst.

She felt so very childish and stupid, the fact that he was younger than her only made it more embarrassing, “why am I acting like this?”, she apologized immediately, ashamed of her poor behaviour. He took the apology with grace and led her to the Godswood nonetheless.

– I’ve had to deal with Brandon’s temper tantrums my whole life, and even that’s nothing compared to Robert, don’t fret about it – he said it in good humour but she felt chided. “Temper tantrums! That’s what I’m doing, throwing temper tantrums”.

She resolved herself to stop acting like a brat for a moment and made an effort to start a proper conversation.

– Tell me about the North – And so he told her. They spend the rest of the day exchanging stories, about their homes, about their families, about their friends, she hadn’t even noticed but they had missed the night’s feast.

Brandon

It was the seventh day of the tournament already and Ashara had spent most of her time with them, she was crude and unapologetic, laughing at all of Robert’s vulgar jokes, making some of her own, Catelyn had been scandalized but Benjen and Lyanna both seemed to like her, so did Ned’s friends, even Dyanna had welcomed her into their party (no surprise there, she was friends with Robert, you learn to accept a lot of inappropriateness with that one).

He liked her too to be honest but for the fact that Catelyn was constantly complaining to him about her, apparently Dornish girls had a bit of a reputation and Ashara was definitively living up to it, not that he minded but Catelyn obviously did, it was making him wish she and Ned would just go make merry on their own, away from Tully blue eyes.

The joust will finally end today and he was glad, the first three days were exciting but everything after that was a chore “there are still three more days of events” he reminded himself, exhausted. He wanted to go home already, the heat was uncomfortable, the royal family was creepy and the southerners kept making oh so discreet comments about savages and dornish whores.

“Honestly the only good thing about this trip was Howland and Ashara” if only Catelyn would stop complaining about the girl. But she wasn’t his only problem, Lyanna kept on disappearing at the most random of times. He was willing to let the whole affair with the mystery knight go, after all Howland deserved some justice, but she had come here to spend time with Robert not run off to gods knew where every chance she got, she was going to marry Robert there was no way around it, she should at least start at the right place and find some common ground with him “If she could only get it through her pretty little head”.

– Come now everyone, let’s get this over with – Only three more days and they could all go home, that was the plan, a simple one, he should have listened to Ashara, hadn’t she been saying it for days? Things never quite go as planned.

…………………

 

–THAT BASTARD! – He bellowed enraged –HOW DARE HE DO THAT?!

–Brandon my love please calm down

– Calm down? I’ll calm down after I hang his mangled body from one of this fucking ugly towers!

–Don’t be stupid Bran he’s the heir to the Iron throne, you’re not doing shit – A new voice chimed in

–And you, where the fuck were you?!

– With Robert – answered Ned evenly– You both have a temper but at least you have the good sense to rage in the privacy of your quarters with only family as witness, now you are going to sit down and take a breath, you calling out for blood is only going to make this worse– His brother looked directly at him, there was no challenge in his eyes just cold, sharp certainty. He took a deep breath “He’s right damn it” –I think is best if we just leave

–NO! – They all turned to look at Lyanna – We didn’t do anything wrong, why do we need to leave?

–What reality are you living in Lya?! – Snapped Benjen out of all people – he very publicly passed over his own wife for you, I’m the youngest one here and even I can tell this looks bad.

He stood up before anyone could argue anything else – Ned is right, pack your things, we are leaving, and get rid of that stupid crown Lyanna before I throw it into the fire! Catelyn go help them pack you’re faster at it, Ben go tell the servants I’ll tell the guards. –They all scattered around to do as he commanded – Howland you can stay if you want, there is no obligation to…

–Is all right my Lord, I’ll go with you.

– Very well – he was about to leave the room when Howland spoke again

–I could pack your things Ned, if you want to go say goodbye

“Right, Ashara”

– It’s fine Howland, I’ll do it

–You go say goodbye brother, we need to send our apologies to the Princess anyway, who better for the task than you?

 

 

Ashara

She was pacing around the room like a caged animal, somewhere to her left she could hear Oberyn spitting out an endless stream of obscenities, he was livid, she was livid, how dare that poor excuse of a man to humiliate her Princess like this?! The King was an unsalvageable madman and even he had the good sense to keep his mistresses behind closed doors! To pass over Elia before the eyes of all the seven Kingdoms?! Was he stupid or was he really just that detached from reality?! It wouldn’t even be that surprising, he always seemed to live in his own fanciful world, she had often forgiven his peculiarities, as annoying as they were, for they were harmless enough, what was an absentminded Prince compared to a King that got aroused burning people alive, not this time though. Not only did he disgraced his wife in public, and with her all of Dorne, but he also put the Starks on the spot, “And that poor girl, she is going to be marked as a whore by all those judgemental morons!”

– Oberyn, my sweet brother, Ashara dear you both need to calm down – came Elia’s smooth voice, she too was angry, she could tell just by looking, but unlike Ashara she actually knew how to reign in her temper.

Oberyn kept on hissing profanities now with wine in his hand, Elia walked to him and took the cup from his fingers, a drunk Red Viper was the last thing they needed right now, she knew that, really she did, but a part of her just wanted to egged him on and set him loose on Rhaegar.

– He shouldn’t have done that – she said instead

–No he shouldn’t, but he did, there is no point crying over it now.

–There would be a point if he’s the one crying – mumbled a voice from the side

– Stop it Oberyn, if we lash out it would only make things worse for us, the King didn’t choose house Martell because he favours us, we can’t afford to anger him, no one would protect us from his wrath – She said no one but what she meant was Rhaegar, “he won’t protect us and he won’t protect her” she felt the vile climbing up her throat, unshed tears burning in her eyes, Gods how she hated them, both the father and the son.

Oberyn finally sat down, anger still fresh but more contained now, Ashara wanted to scream but she sat down too, they stayed there for what seemed like forever, neither of them talking, maybe too aware they’d start fuming again the moment they opened their mouths or at least she was. Elia called for supper, and the conversation was officially over.

It wasn’t that much later that a handmaiden came announcing a visitor, Oberyn was already gone “maybe looking for a whorehouse to find some release, maybe looking for a fight for the same reason”.

– Who is the visitor?

–Lord Eddard Stark my Princess – She answered nervously, unsure if his presence would cause insult.

–Let him in and bring him to me – Elis turned her eyes to her, questioning

–He probably came to apologize for the scene – that sounded like something Ned would do.

She wasn’t wrong of course, he apologized for making a scene, for the unseemly exit his party made, for any discomfort she might have felt, he didn’t apologize for Rhaegar’s actions though, he would not take the fault for him, nor would he let his sister do so.

– I appreciate the sentiment my Lord and I thank you for it but there is no need for you to apologize, my husband put you all in a very uncomfortable position, if anyone needs to apologize is me – “her because Rhaegar never would” thought Ashara bitterly.

– Thank you, your highness, you’re very kind but there is nothing for you to apologize either, this was not your doing – “And the one that did it would go unpunished, uncensored and unashamed”.

The conversation went on for a little bit longer, they exchanged pleasantries and courtesies, both were very polite, very kind. It was sort of funny really, calm, collected Elia, always patient, always thoughtful, just like Ned, she should be the kind of person for him to surround himself with, but she just couldn’t see it, “Wild things belong with Ned”.

– Princess, before I go, and if is not too much to ask, would it be possible for me to have a moment alone with Lady Ashara – She didn’t answer right away but gave her instead a brief side glance followed by a smile, it was innocent enough really, except that it wasn’t.

– Of course my Lord, take your time – And then she was gone, not too far, just the room adjacent, the one separated by a curtain instead of a door, where she could easily hear everything they said. Ashara almost scoffed but that’d had been unbecoming, instead she just smiled and focused on Ned.

– I came to say goodbye – And the smile left her face

–What? – She always prided herself on her eloquence

– We’re leaving, Robert and his party are leaving too, it’s for the best really, he and my brother are on a mood, best to put some distance, besides we don’t want any more scandal, unnecessary drama just isn’t our thing – He looked sorrowful, his tone regretful.

She hadn’t known him for long and objectively she knew she shouldn't be so upset about this, what he said made sense of course and she had no right to complain. She wished she could feel indifferent or at the very least angry but all she could feel was sad – When are you leaving?

– Tonight – tonight, her heart was beating way too fast, tonight, her lungs were burning, tonight, not tomorrow not three days from now but tonight, “Would it make any difference? Would it feel any different to let him go in three days than it does now?”

– I’m going with you – she blurted out without thinking, Ned looked confused. “What are you doing?, take your words back” – You said you wanted to show me the North – “that’s enough, back off, you’re going to far” – You said I would always be welcome – “let it go, it doesn’t matter, he doesn’t matter, just an unremarkable man” – Well then, here’s our chance – “Just shut up already” – take me with you – Ned was speechless, his face frozen in shock, “Of course he’s shocked, I’m talking nonsense, surely he can see that”, but then his eyes focused on her face, searching, for what? She could not tell nor could she tell whether or not he found it but suddenly he looked thoughtful, “Is he actually thinking about it?” if he was she needed to tell him not to, that there was nothing to think over, that she wasn’t serious, that she was being ridiculous, she said none of those things, she said nothing.

Ned still looked pensive but there was something almost wishful to it now, was it excitement? Was it hope? He took a step towards her – Are you sure? – He asked. Are you sure?! Of course she was, she was sure this was a terrible idea, she didn’t know if she would even like the North, or if his family would be all right with any of this, if her family would be all right with any of this but…

Wild things flock to him like moths to the fire

She hadn’t wanted to be his moth, she had wanted to be his fire, that wouldn’t happen if he left now because then she wouldn’t have the chance to… to what? Change their roles? Is that what this was about? Did she even know what this was about anymore? She had wanted to burn him out just to prove that she could but now…

–Take me with you

Now he was leaving and she was about to burn herself just so she could follow.

He was measuring her words, trying to be his prudent, sensible self, but she could tell now, as clear as crystalline water, he wasn’t going to leave her behind. – What about the princess, aren’t you her lady in waiting?

– She has my leave –Said Elia, her head peeking through the curtain, as if such behaviour was not completely out of place for a Princess, she too looked most baffled by her request (more like a demand) but as always she was supportive of her friend.

Ashara felt immediately guilty, how could she even conceive to abandon her princess in the middle of this mess? And for a man she literally just met? She needed to be by her side, she needed to support her. She was about to tell her that when Elia frowned.

– I’m Elia Nymeros Martell Princess of Dorne I am no fragile little flower Ash, I can handle this – Is not that she didn’t believe she could, she was stronger that most people gave her credit for – You hate King’s Landing and you hate Dragonstone I know you do– that was a very polite way to put it, she hated Aerys and his madness, she hated Rhaegar and his kind dismissiveness of anyone who didn’t agree with anything and everything he ever says and does – You stayed for my sake but I do not need you, you have my leave so just go, I’ll be fine – She turned to Ned then – What time are you leaving?

–Before the fest

–She will meet you at the gates then.

 

 

Brandon

He was still packing when Ned walked into the room.

– Did you say goodbye then?

– Well, not quite

– What does that mean? – He asked puzzled

–It means she coming back to Winterfell with us – He said it as casually as possible but Brandon could tell he was nervous

He stayed quiet for a moment, blinking away his bewilderment – You’re going to have to explain that one little brother

– Well, I told her we were leaving and she told me she was coming with us – his tone was dry but the smile he was obviously fighting against kind of ruined the unflappable facade he was trying to go for.

– She told you?

–Yes

– And you just agreed?

– I did

–She’s pushy

–She is

–You like it

– I do – he scoffed at that, amused “cheeky little brat”

–You know brother, I think you have a type, not just for girls but for people in general, you like them wild – no answer came after that, his brother had gone silent, silent and thoughtful, as if he had somehow revealed him some hidden mystery about himself, maybe he had.

– Not just wild I think – he finally offered, still lost in thought

– No, you also like them beautiful, you’re quite shallow brother

– Or maybe you’re just vain

– How dare you? – They both smile, both still a bit baffled at the turn of events – Have you considered what you are going to tell Father?

Ned deflated then, good humour gone – Not really no, he won’t send her away but I’m not sure he would let her stay for long, Father has plans and she is not part of them

– Leave Father to me then, I’ll figure something out, don’t trouble yourself about it

– I’m more troubled about what you might come up with than anything Father might say.

– Don’t be a brat I’m trying to help you

–I’m sorry

–No, you’re not

–No, I’m not – he was seriously asking for a slap

–Brat

 

 

Ned

They finished packing, everything was ready now, Brandon was still upset but the idea of going home was lighting up his mood considerably, he really hated the south.

They were making their way to the stables when Bran decided to return to their previous conversation.

–I have to ask though, why did you agree? – And wasn’t that a great question, why had he agreed? He couldn’t just blame it on love, he wasn’t that naive, one can live without love but no one can live with just love, it wasn’t love that made him say yes, and maybe, had his future been less certain, he may have told her to stay and forget about him, that he wasn’t good enough for her as he had nothing to offer, but he did have something to offer.

He didn’t know what exactly was it that she wanted from him, he wasn’t even sure that she knew herself, if he was only a fancy she hadn’t satisfied just yet then he will take whatever she was willing to give and will let go once she decided to leave, but if she wanted more, if this was more… he was aware there was a chance that even with the means to provide a future nothing would come of it, not without Father’s permission but he knew, with absolute certainty, that he would regret it if he didn’t at least try to see things through. 

– I guess I just didn’t want to regret it and I knew I would if I didn’t say yes

\- You may regret it still - Brandon remarked, not unkindly 

\- I know - he did and it terrified him, but he also knew that the only ones that could get hurt in this ordeal were the two of them, "Hearts heal, I can afford to risk mine"

His brother nodded understandingly - I hope it works out then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was goint to give you the ages of the characters but then I remembered that I'm gonna be jumping years so I'll just give you the Birthdays, you guys do the math  
> Brandon (261)  
> Ned (263)  
> Lyanna (267)  
> Benjen (269)  
> Ashara Dayne (261)  
> Robert Baratheon (263)  
> Elbert Arryn (261)  
> Dyanna Winewood (261) <\-- She's kind of an OC and kind of not, in cannon Alys Arryn (Jon's sister) married Elis Winewood and they had way to many daughters, none of them have names so I just made up one.


	4. Wedding of a Star and  Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashara is pregnant. Brandon tricks his father to arrange a wedding between Ned and Ashara. The wedding happened.

281 A.A.C.

Ashara

She send a messenger to Dorne to inform her family about her trip and said goodbye to her brother but didn’t ask for his permission. Elia gave her a carriage, two handmaidens and three men at arms to take with her. She asked the servants to pack all of her dresses, knowing full well she wouldn’t be able to wear most of them north of the neck but that was alright, she had a purse filled with coin, she could buy something more appropriate for the cold, and if that proved too expensive once they crossed the Neck she would send someone to sell her least favourite dresses at White Harbour and refill her purse.

While she still had time she made a very quick visit to the town outside Hanrrenhal, where a makeshift market of mostly essosy merchants had gathered to take advantage of the tournament. She collected gifts for Lord Rickard “It always helps not to arrive empty handed”, as much as she hated to admit it she was nervous, she’d take whatever advantage she could get.

She didn’t buy useless trinkets, northerners had no time for those, nor did she buy fur or wool, the best quality ones came from the North anyway, she bought books, mostly from Essos, about all kinds of things, the husbandry of a variety of animals, great battle strategies from long ago, history from ancient empires, exotic medicine and folk tales.

She met the Stark party at the gates, Ned welcomed her quietly, Brandon did it loudly, Howland shyly, Benjen and Lyanna were confused about her presence but friendly otherwise and Lady Catelyn looked like she had eaten a lemon.

They said goodbye to Robert and the Arryns, turns out they were all leaving, “Rhaegar won’t like that” she thought “then again, it’s his fault they’re all leaving anyway, besides his plans had been ruined the moment the King arrived”, he probably thought he was being discrete but Elia put the pieces together in the blink of an eye, he wanted to dethrone his demented father and this was his solution, “The great council of 281 was now the great council that never was”.

Brandon gave the order and then they were gone. 

They spent the first three nights travelling nonstop, they would only rest to sleep and give the horses a break, resolved to move as fast as they could but once Brandon felt they were far enough they slowed the pace.

They were staying at an inn that night, the trip north was a long one and after a week on the road they were still two weeks away, or so she was told.

Her room was comfortable enough but completely unnecessary, she wasn’t going to sleep there. She left her room and looked around, Ned’s room was at the end of the corridor, but which end?

–Let's try the one on the right first.

She might have got it wrong so instead of opening the door she put her ear against it, It wasn’t Ned room, it was Brandon’s, she was about to leave when she heard it.

-Can’t you see Bran? that woman is a whore and she's taking advantage of your brother!

-Enough already –came a cold response - I will not hear another word of this

-Where are you going?

-Out

For a moment she thought about running but only for a moment “Running is for cowards”, so she put some distance between her and the door but didn’t go farther or tried to hide. Brandon came out of the room and saw her, her face was blank, he looked surprised to see her but didn’t react otherwise, he closed the door behind him and after a moment of silence made a soundless gesture with his hand, follow me it said, she had half a mind to refuse but followed.

-She didn’t mean it – he claimed as soon as they were out of earshot from his room, his stand was open, his tone conciliatory, she would have say his eyes were pleading except for the fact that it was Brandon, he just wasn’t the kind of man that pleads.

\- Brandon dear, if you’re going to lie at least do it right – She wasn’t going to let it slide so easily.

They looked at each other, locked at an impasse, he wanted her to let it go, she wouldn’t. Finally he let out a sign and leaned against the wall, a hand combing through his hair, jaded.

– You and I are very alike, we both have a mean streak and we’re down right cruel when we lose our temper

-Are you afraid I’m going to snap and kill your wife? – She asked amused

-Don’t be ridiculous – he responded with a smile – I’m afraid you’re going to say something you can't take back, there won’t be fixing your relationship after that.

-Who says I want to fix it? – She challenged

He stayed quiet for a second, watching her carefully.

\- Ashara, do you consider us friends?

-Yes of course – She conceded easily 

-Then let me give you some friendly advice – his voice stayed kind but serious - You should really try to get along with her, she might be your only ally in the North, our people don’t like southerners much

-Do they not like southerners or do they not like your wife? – And if her tone was a little bit more vicious than it needed to be… good

-Both –he responded stoically

-Did they like Robert? – There was no need for an answer, she knew, but she was trying to make a point

-Of course they did –no point denying it really - but Robert was blessed with good looks and endless charm

-So was I – it’s not arrogance if it’s true, or maybe it was, “still true though”

-He’s also rowdy, tough and uninterested in strict etiquette and fancy clothes, all things the North loves

-I can be all of those things… expect for the clothes, I do love fancy clothes but I’m a woman, can’t I get away with that one?

-Depends how much you make my brother spend on them I guess – it sounded like a joke but it probably wasn’t

-Don’t worry, I pay for myself - He signed again and shook his head

-Fine, let me put it this way - no more circling around the subject then, good - as my wife, Catelyn will one day be the Lady of the North, which means she would outrank any woman my brother ever marries, if you’re planning to make your stay a little bit more permanent you’ll need to keep that in mind. I’m not saying you need to kiss her shoes, you don’t even need to pretend you like her you just need to play nice

-Can’t she play nice?

-She will, I’ll make sure of that – the last part was told with such a matter-of-fact tone she couldn't help but believe him. It was her time to sign.

-Fine, I’ll do my best

They started walking towards the stairs

-That's not the way to your room – He said

-That's not the way to your room – they smiled at each other and went their separate ways, she wasn’t going to her room and neither was he, there was a whorehouse close by and Ned was just at the end of the corridor.

 

 

Rickard

He was reading over what looked like an endless pile of messages from Lord Manderly, five years ago when he had tasked the man with sending him a capable man to act as castellan for The Iron Fort it never even crossed his mind the man himself would take the job, he was thankful though, under his watch the town had grown not just in size but in wealth too.

The town had been making a lot of money for the last fifteen years, and it has contributed the north greatly thanks to the excellence mind of Wyman in managing coin. The Iron fort has become second richest town after white harbour.

Now, there were still a lot of new expenses but the town was making enough money to cover them and still send them a generous share. 

Apparently the glass workers had started crafting trinkets with the glass, very odd and pretty trinkets, the ones Northerners would acquire from time to time when the fancy struck them, the ones southerners just loved to buy as if it were an addiction. Lord Marderly didn’t waste any time, the first shipment sold exceptionally well and so did the ones after that. Now the merchants weren’t just selling glass but also Northern spirits, Ice wine, leather, wool, timber, peat and, interestingly enough, Ice.

“How odd to live in a place where there’s no ice even in winter”, the Marderlys sold ice too, he had always known but he never gave it much thought.

According to the last report Lord Wayman wanted to build a fleet to protect the merchant lines since the increase in commerce came with an increase in piracy, he had to agree, and since it was only fair, he also gave them permission to build a fleet on the east.

He stood up and walked to the window, the day was clear and would doubtlessly stay like that, “the perfect weather for a hunt or even a simple ride round the fields, but here I am, doing paperwork”. He walked back to his desk and instead of reading more papers he just filled his cup with wine

–A break won’t hurt

He leaned back against the chair, thinking, he wanted to start rebuilding Moat Cailin too but the king was paranoid and would probably consider it a declaration of war, he wasn’t going to risk it, not publicly at least, he’ll have to do it in secret, working slowly and discreetly, if anyone asked he would say he just wanted to ensure the remaining three towers wouldn’t fall down.

He heard a knock

– Come in

\- My Lord, a letter arrived for you, from your children – maester Luwin hadn’t been here for long, he arrived six months ago after maester Walys fell ill. He didn’t like speaking badly of the dead but he had to admit he liked Luwin much better, maybe because he was a northerner, as helpful as Walys had been he had always had a hard time adapting to their ways.

-Thank you Luwin

The letter was… troubling, they didn’t give him any details but if they were leaving earlier than expected something must have happened. They were also bringing a friend back with them

– Well, they’re good at making friends.

 

…………………………………………

 

But this was not the kind of friend he expected.

His first thought was that Brandon had picked a mistress in the south and brought her back with him, a highborn one at that which was much worse, a commoner could be easily concealed among the servants, and just as easily disposed of if the need ever arise but Lady Ashara Dayne came from a wealthy and prestigious family and one of the oldest in Westeros, whatever happened between them would have great repercussions, it just wouldn’t do.

Turns out he was both right and wrong, one of his sons did indeed bring a southern lover home, but it wasn’t Brandon, that gave him pause. Either Ned wasn’t as smart as he had thought or there was more to this girl, so he decided to hold judgement and observe.

The girl was beautiful, that went without saying, she was also charming, witty and wilful, she reminded him of Brandon in a way and he couldn’t help but like her for it, he also couldn’t help but worry for the exact same reason.

What did she felt for his son? he couldn’t quite tell, at times it looked like she was only humouring him but as soon as his attention strayed from her she lost all composure.

He was an old man, he had seen a lot, lived a lot, he knew love an obsession weren’t mutually exclusive but neither were they the same thing, which one was it then? Was it both?

A month passed by and the pieces started to fall in place, she loved his son, and his son reciprocated those feelings, they made each other happy, they accepted each other’s quirks, they told each other secrets and would never ask for anything the other couldn't give or was uncomfortable giving.

They were definitely sharing a bet but he didn’t worry about them eloping, despite her wilful nature he could tell she wasn’t going to do anything without her family’s blessing and neither will Ned. Still, the question remained, what to do with the girl?

She had been useful in many ways, she knew with excruciating detail what exactly was going on in King’s Landing and Dragonstone (courtesy of Princess Elia he assumed) and was more than willing to share the information with him, probably to gain some of his favour. She knew about essosy trade and foreign demand, she also seemed disturbingly knowledgeable about obscure poisons, she wrote it all down for maester Luwin. She often helped Benjen with his lessons and sewed some very pretty dresses for Lyanna. She was friends with Brandon, she was in love with Ned.

What to do with the girl?

 

 

Brandon

He walked into the great hall with sleep still clinging to his eyes, Father had been given him more and more responsibilities lately which was fine really, what wasn’t fine were the unreasonable deadlines that came along with them, “Is my punishment for forcing him into letting Ashara stay indefinitely”. He should probably ask why he hadn’t punish Ned instead but he really didn’t want that to happen, “He’s happy, I’m not taking that from him”.

But thinking back on it maybe threatening to father a hundred bastards before giving him a proper heir was a tad much.

Ned was at the main table breaking his fast, nobody else was on the table but then again, it was a bit late. He sat next to his brother and took a generous serving

-A letter arrived from the Eyrie – it had arrived last night but he had been too tired to share the news – Dyanna gave birth to a healthy baby boy, they named him Harrold, also Barbrey is pregnant again, the first one was a boy so they’re hoping for a girl now…

-Ashara is pregnant – He blurted out suddenly.

Brando froze, that’s not where he saw the conversation going, regaining his composure he asked – Have you told Father yet?

-No, we just found out this morning, she wasn’t feeling well so I took her to Maester Luwin, you’re the first one I tell, I’ll speak with Father as soon as he returns from the execution – he was trying to keep it together but it was very clear to Brandon he was just about to lose his mind.

“Oh little brother, you’ve gotten yourself in quite a mess”, his mind was spinning though, “maybe…”

-Let me speak with him first, I think I can help you with this

-How? Confessing to something so outrageous that my future bastard pales in comparison?

\- Mock all you want it often does the trick, but no, I haven’t done anything that could overshadow this, what I have in mind is rather different and more likely to succeed – Ned looked at him, chewing on his lower lip, he was doubtful but also desperate, he nodded once, there weren’t that many options, “Don’t worry little brother, I’ll fix this for you”

 

……………………………………

 

Father came back not too long after but Brandon didn’t go to him right away, no, first he had a chat with Ashara followed by another with maester Luwin, “Please let this work, I don’t know what else to do if it doesn’t”.

He walked slowly, counting every step in the staircase and all the torches hanging from the wall on the corridors, he wanted to both stall and get this over with.

He arrived at his father’s solar just as Lyanna was leaving, she looked upset.

-Father, is everything alright? – he walked in without knocking, it wasn’t very proper of him but Lyanna had left the door open, Father looked tired.

-Lord Baratheon send a raven asking if Lyanna would like to spend two or three years at Storm’s End before the wedding

-That’s a very good proposal – It would give her time to get used to the place and its people and ease her way into her duties.

-Yes well, your sister wasn’t quite as keen on the idea as you are – Brandon snorted at that

-My sister is too young and idealistic to appreciate what a great deal she has been offered – Robert may never keep to one bed but he will never set her aside or put his bastard before any true born they might have, more importantly, he will never try to change her, not out of kindness but out of carelessness, he didn't give a shit about the Seven or proper southern etiquete, he’ll let her keep her Gods, ride all day and go hunting with him, he might even teach her how to fight just to scandalize his Lords. Better that than a faithful man that would force her to become a Southern Lady, “Much better than what Catelyn got anyway, I’m neither faithful nor willing to let her stay her southern self” – It would not be like those love songs she likes so much but those songs are complete bullshit anyway, let her throw her tantrum, she’ll understand when she gets older.

\- Maybe, but that’s not what you came to talk about is it?

He sobered up then, “this is it” - No, I came to talk about Starfall

 

……………………………………………

 

He was leaning against the wall just out of the way from the door to his father’s solar, he wasn’t sure just how long had he been waiting but he didn’t dare move, he wanted to be the first one to see them. Finally the door opened and two people walked out, they looked dazzled.

\- Did you get good news?- Two sets of wide eyes turned to him, one silver, one purple, their faces were hilarious but he fought off the laugh

-He’s sending a message to Starfall with a marriage proposal

-Oh, is he?

-How did you pull it off?

-Well, I might have mentioned to father that Starfall is a small but really rich port with good trade lines to Essos, it would definitively be in our best interest to get their council and their contacts… - before he could say more a mope of silky black hair was on his face with the girl it belonged to hanging from his neck

\- Thank you Brother – She let go of him and turned around to throw herself at Ned, not for a hug but for a kiss, a very pensioned kiss, long too. As soon as she disentangled herself from his brother she was off.

-I must write a message for my family

Ned was as red as the sunrise and he lifted an eyebrow at him

-Ehem, yeah um, Dornish people are um… touchy – His grin span from one ear to the other and Ned got redder still

-I see

They parted ways, Ned to gods knew where and he, he opened the door to the solar.

-I figured I’d have a few bastard running around the castle at some point but I expected them to be yours – he would have been offended if he hadn’t expected it too.

\- From what I gathered it seems like there would be no bastard at all – his grin was unashamedly smug, he couldn’t help it, he had pulled it off. And it was nowhere near as easy as he had just implied, if the information Ashara and Luwin gave him hadn’t been so good it would have never worked.

\- You could’ve just told me the girl was pregnant, I wouldn’t forsake my own blood – he didn’t look angry, not even annoyed just curious.

\- No, but you would sooner raise a bastard in your halls than ruin your plans, this way you don’t have to do either – he was trying really hard to stop himself from patting himself in the back.

\- You could have pled your case and given me the news

\- Then it would have sounded like an excuse and you hate excuses, you wouldn’t have listened, even if you had you hate it even more when people force your hand, this way you got to see the opportunity for what it was, besides, Ned wanted to tell you himself.

\- Shrewd… I’m impressed

-Thank you – He was going to celebrate this with wine and whores.

 

 

Ashara

There were no ravens for Starfall, not yet at least, there was one for Sunspear, and they had been kind enough to deliver her letters home (probably after riding them) but Lord Rickard didn’t want any snoopers, his letter was to be sent by messenger. It wouldn’t arrive alone though, she had a part to play in this, her role was to convince her family.

She did not run, but might have walked a little faster than needed, her room wasn’t going anywhere and the letter wouldn’t be send just yet but she was maybe more excited than she had expected. As soon as she arrived she gathered the best quality parchment she had and her favourite quill, sat on her desk and thought very carefully what she wanted to write.

There weren’t any grand declarations of love, she wasn’t stupid, that would get her nowhere, she needed to play her hand right so instead of spinning tales of romance she told them how close he was to his brother Brandon, the future Lord of Winterfell and warden of the North, she told them about The Iron fort at Sea Dragon Point and it’s growing fortune, she told them about the iron mine, merchant ships, beautiful glass work, northern spirits, Icewine and Ice sellers, she told them about a Lady Stark that was once a Tully and another one that would soon be a Baratheon, she told them about his friendship with the Storm Lord and his friendship with the eagles, she told them he was good, she told them he was kind, then, just before finishing the letter she told them that she loved him, she was surprised to discover she didn’t tell a single lie.

Brandon

The envoy left on a ship called The Zafire, it was filled with goods for sale, all except for a chest and a cage, the chest had gifts and two letters, the cage had two ravens trained to return to Winterfell but with no secondary nest.

– One will return immediately with their answer – Lord Rickard had told his man - the other will stay and nest in Starfall, we’re going to need a direct communication line.

The winds were on their side it seemed and it only took three weeks for the message to reach Lord Dayne and another week to get an answer. They would be having a wedding and they only had six weeks to get it all done.

 

………………………..

 

Two weeks before the wedding Lord Artos Dayne, his wife Janysse and their son and heir Allem reached The Fort with three ships and foreign goods, one of the ships had been The Zafire, finally returning from Dorne, the other two were Ashara’s dowry.

The rest of the small Dornish delegation arrived at Winterfell by land the week after, Oberyn Martell in representation of his sister who was now pregnant and very delicate of health, Ashara’s first cousins Lady Larra Blackmont, her husband, two of her brothers and her children, her second cousin Franklyn Fowler and his wife, Ser Myles Manwoody and a few other landed knights, an interesting bunch with interesting costumes but then again, so were the Northerners.

Catelyn accommodated them in the warmest wing of the castle to make them more comfortable, they were quite taken with all the decorations Lord Manderly had been sending them for the last five years, colourful glass figurines and stained glass panels, he wasn’t particularly interested in that sort of trivialities but even he had to admit they were beautiful, his favourite one was a group of nine huge panels his Lord Father had placed in the back of the Great Hall, it depicted a sparkling weirwood tree, the leaves arranged so that the empty spaces looked like wolves mid run.

The Dornish were also extremely curious about the glass gardens. Lady Blackmont, who had brought a few lemon tree sprouts at her cousin’s request had been both delighted and upset.

\- Had I known you could actually grow them I would have brought more, maybe some blood oranges too and peppers!

Robert, Elbert and Lord Arryn showed up just a day later along with a few of their Lords and all the Northern guest. Robert was his usual loud self but Elbert was a lot more subdued in the presence of his uncle.

Things between the Northerners and their Dornish guest had been cold at first but as soon as the Mormonts arrived the mood changed, the She-Bears were the perfect bridge between their cultures, soon enough they found many more things in common as unlikely as that sounded at first.

 

………………………………………

 

He was sitting on a balcony looking over the main courtyard when he heard a chair move on his right.

-Hide me, my Mother has gone mad

-I’ve heard they tend to do that during weddings – He gave her a side glance, she looked a bit dishevelled, her hair a mess - did you scape through the wilderness?

\- Well yes – "Crazy woman" he thought

-Where is Ned?

-He stayed behind and distracted them so I could escape

-How noble

-He’s a gift

He couldn’t help it, he started laughing - Poor bastard

-He’ll be fine, Mother already loves him

-He’s easy to love –They shared some wine and enjoyed the quiet, or as quiet as it gets with half the north in the castle -How is it going with our bannermen?

-I haven’t had much time with them, Mother went crazy before they arrived

-You should probably focus on them for now, I’ve told you already they’re not very fond of southerners

-I’m not your cold fish of a wife Brandon, I can handle them – She hadn’t forgiven Catelyn for calling her a whore, even if she really hadn’t meant it, he couldn’t really blame her for holding the grudge, after all, he was the same, still he had to defend her even if it was a losing battle.

\- The North and the south are very different, it’s not easy to adapt

\- Adapt? That woman can’t adapt to anything, she started suffocating the moment you pulled her out of the river, now she’s just freezing in the snow – She stood up and leaned over the table to stare at him with so much fire burning in her eyes it took him aback – Mark my words Brandon, stars shine from the desert to the Wall and farther away still. The North will love me, I will make them love me – He gave her a nod but no more words, there weren’t any, either she accomplished it or she didn’t, all he could do was wait and see.

So he waited and saw. 

She had already refused to have a Septon to officiate the wedding but now she was going all out, she announced her conversion to the old faith during lunch, it was supposed to be a private conversation between her and Ned but the among of northern witnesses were too big for it not to be staged.

That wasn’t her only tactic of course, she had made sure to spend time with every single one of their bannermen. She went riding with the Ryswells, she went hunting with the Glovers and Tallheards, she sang tavern songs with the GreatJon Umber and the Mountain Clans, exchanged jokes with Willam Dustin and Lady Flint, recited poetry for Lord Manderly and Lady Hornwood, complemented the She-Bears on their battle skills, spend hours telling Dornish folk tales to the Karstark children and even had an unsettlingly long conversation with Lord Bolton about poisons.

Father was impressed, Ned was proud and Catelyn… well, that was a problem he didn’t know how to handle. Brandon wished she had gotten angry, anger was easy to deal with, he knew anger like a close friend, but she wasn’t angry, if he had to choose a word for it he’d say she felt dejected, a lethargy had taken over her and he didn’t know what to do with that.

The worst part of it was that he knew he was to blame, yes Ashara was charming and adapted easily to her environment but Catelyn wasn’t exactly unsociable, the real reason Ashara was so popular was because of Ned and the clear devotion he had for her, that on itself had more weight than all of her clever schemes.

He needed to fix it but he wasn’t sure he could, “I’m not a good liar” still he had to at least try.

 

 

Ashara

It was the day of the wedding and her mother was doing her hair, it had an odd angle.

– Maybe a hairpin – she offered

-Oh I have just the one – She ran out of the room leaving the door opened, the perfect chance for someone to enter uninvited

-I can believe you’re willing to leave Dorne to come live in a place like this

-This place is beautiful Oberyn – she was only half paying attention to him, her hair was more important, it was her wedding day after all

-My balls are freezing – what a whiny little prince

-Good thing I don’t have balls

-Seriously, what’s so great about Eddard Stark that you’re willing to do this much for him?

-Do you really want to know?

-I asked, didn’t I?

-What’s so great about Eddard Stark is that I am willing to do this much for him

-Come on, there has to be a real reason

-There is, I love him

-That simply?

-Love is hardly simple my friend but I’m willing to make a gamble

\- What if you lose?

-Then I lose nothing but my heart, and my family still wins alliances and wealth – through the mirror she stared right into his eyes – And if I win I’ll have it all.

 

…………………………………

 

She was looking at herself in the mirror, her wedding gown was beautiful, white with light purple flowers, the spaces between the petals looked like wolves mid run, “like the panels on the Great Hall”, she was all done, but of course her mother wasn’t satisfied just yet – Blue roses! That’s what you need, some blue roses, you’ll be a vision – and she ran off again

\- You’re already a vision – She jumped “seriously, can’t anyone knock?” Still, she couldn’t help but smile

\- What are you doing here Ned?

-I wanted to see you, I got anxious

-You better not be getting cold feet, I will drag you to the Godswoods kicking and screaming if I have to – he chuckled but she was only half joking

-I’m just worried I’m going to forget the words

\- I’ll whisper them to you if it happens – they looked at each other, what an odd match they made, or maybe it was the perfect match.

\- You know, when I first saw you I didn’t think much of you

\- Oh I know, I kept trying to figure out why you followed me to my table, was it Robert or Bran?

\- Robert, I’d never get involved with married men, too much trouble – They shared a laugh

-What changed? I know it happened that same night but I don’t know what it was

\- Nothing really, I’m the kind of brat that likes to be the only star in the sky and you weren’t paying attention to me

\- I was

\- No you weren’t – she reminisced fondly – not the way I wanted anyway, but that’s fine, it made me pay attention to you, that’s when everything changed for me, you’re a gift – She had said it to Brandon once as a joke, but he really was - What about you?

\- I liked you from the beginning

\- Don’t try to fool me Stark, you liked my looks and believe me a brat

-A very charming brat – wolf like is what she would call the grin on his face

\- Come on confess, when was it?

\- The third night during the feast, some lady called Howland swamp scum and you suddenly stumbled and dropped your cup of wine on her.

-You saw that?

\- I did, you didn’t do it for me you did it for him, it was both admirably mean and horribly nice.

\- This is all terribly romantic children but you’re not supposed to be here Eddard, shoo shoo off you go

-Mother, we were having a moment!

 

 

Rickard

Ashara was already over four months along but wasn’t really showing which was good, it wouldn’t do to make it seem like he was doing this to avoid the scandal, he was in a way but he was also doing it for the sake of the North, Brandon had been right, the Dayne trade routes were exactly what they needed, Dorne needed ice and they had plenty, also glass from Myr was ridiculously expensive not just in Westeros but in Essos too, they could take advantage of that.

The wedding was a merry event, by midnight half the guests were drunk off their butts and the other half had passed out. He had asked the servants to remove the glass decorations and it proved to be the right call, Oberyn broke a chair, Robert broke a table and GreatJon had somehow managed to break the door, the iron reinforced door, again, “How the fuck…?”

The newlyweds were long gone and so were all of the young ones, he wished he could leave too but he needed to make sure the rest of the furniture survived. He turned to look at Brandon who was miraculously sober.

-So what is this about?

-What do you mean?

-You know what I mean

Brandon signed and deflated on his chair – It occurred to me that I might be the reason for Catelyn’s shaky position here in the North, I’m trying to fix it

-How is it going?

-Splendidly

-Why are you so upset then?

\- Because now I know for sure it was my fault and guilt is a terrible thing

 

………………………………...

 

The guest left two days after the wedding, they were meant to leave the day after but the ones that weren’t still unconscious were either too drunk or too hungover to ride even a carriage.

The Daynes stayed for a few more days as did Lord Manderly who was meant to accompany Ned and Ashara to The Fort,, show them the ropes and then return to his own sit. The Daynes just wanted to spend a few extra days with their daughter.

Five days after the wedding his son left and his heart broke, just as it had done when he sent him to the Valle, it would never get easier, he knew that much. He was proud of him, he was proud of all of his children, life had been kind to him despite all its horrors, he hoped it could be kinder to them still.

 

 

282 A.A.C.

 

Brandon

Allyria Stark was born early on the year, the perfect mix between her parents, Stark colours and Ashara’s face, “she would be a beauty”. Lord Rickard and his two youngest went to meet the newest Stark at The claws, Brandon wanted to go too but someone had to stay behind “There must always be a Stark in Winterfell”, he would visit some other time.

Actually, the fact that they were all gone was a good thing, he could see now how it would be in the future, just him and Catelyn ruling over the North from this ancient castle, all his sibling away making their own lives, he missed them all terribly but it wasn’t so bad.

He had started to truly warm up to Catelyn now that he finally admitted he was deliberately making himself miserable by convincing himself he would never love her. He still didn’t, not like a husband should anyway, but he could honestly say now that she was a dear friend and that type of love was just as important.

The day they returned, two months after they left, Brandon received them in the gates with his new squire Ethan Glover

-How did it go?

-The baby is lovely Bran –Lya answered with excitement but her face promptly contracted in worry – But I don’t think Ashara is doing so well with the cold, she gets sick all the time

-Well she comes from a very warm place, she’ll get used to it eventually – Both his sibling nodded but they still looked troubled – Hey! What’s that on your clocks?

\- Oh, they are direwolf pins! Ned gave them to us, aren’t they great? they look exactly like our banner.

 

………………………………………...

 

Later that day his father summoned him to his solar

\- I think is time for you to get an heir – it wasn’t a thought, it was an order

He had been careful not to get Catelyn pregnant, maester Walys was of the opinion that having children too young increased the risk of mortality and miscarriage and he had jumped at the chance to avoid that one task for the time being, he liked children and he wanted to have his own but he wasn’t ready for them just yet. Hoster Tully had been displeased but Father didn’t have him until he was three and twenty so he let them be. No more

\- I’ll talk to Catelyn – It was time anyway and with some luck, his children would take after Ned instead of him.

 

………………………………………...

 

On the eighth month of the year, a letter came from Riverrun with an invitation to Lysa’s nameday, it was an important event, apparently, Lord Tully was looking for a groom.

His Lord Father had agreed to attend but he would arrive just for the party, Catelyn and he, on the other hand, would leave early, she wanted to visit her family, it had been a while.

\- I’ll write to Ned, he can stay in charge of Winterfell while we are gone, he can bring his family – he commented over dinner

-I can take care of Winterfell just fine! – complained an indignant Ben

\- Yes but I want to meet my nice

 

……………………………………...

 

And he did, the child was a ball of energy – She has the wolf’s blood brother

\- Don’t remind me – he looked worse for wear but the smile that appeared on his face every single time he looked upon his offspring was something else.

They did not get much time together, by the next day they were on the road along with Ethan and Lyanna who insisted on going with them.

They spent the month before the party at Riverrun, the place was beautiful but the people made him feel wary. Lysa Tully was a shallow and anxious little girl, Edmure was a dimwit and Lord Tully, well, his father opinion of Lord Tully had always been mixed – Honourable and dutiful, Pragmatic to the point of being callous, ambition that borders on greed – He knew not what to make of him either but he was his father by law now so he played nice.

His ward was a creep though, always lurking in the corners, constantly stalking his wife.

-What’s the matter with him? – He asked her once after he saw them talking on the Godswood, she had looked something between tired and annoyed.

\- He claims to be in love with me, I don’t even understand what he expected me to tell him.

Honestly, the only good apples in that particular basket were Catelyn and the Blackfish, and he spent most of his time away from the castle (and his brother).

Elbert arrived just three days before the celebration along with his wife, son and some young knights from the Valle, his presence was a blessing, the Tullys were giving him headaches.

That very same night Catelyn shared the news with her family and guest, she was pregnant and he was pretty sure they finished half of the wine reserved for the party.

He had already sent a raven to Winterfell that morning, Father was probably just a day away so he would tell him in person, he searched for Lyanna in the hall but he could not find her, there was Littlefinger in the corner drinking himself stupid with Lysa by her side, there was Edmure dancing with his wife, there was Ethan talking to some riverlander girl, but not Lyanna, well it was late, maybe she had gone to bed early, “She missed the news” he thought “well, I’ll tell her in the morning”.

But when morning came Lyanna wasn’t there, she went out for a ride the day before, as she did every day at noon, but she had never returned.

**Author's Note:**

> It's my fanfic. So I just copied the writing of " To make strong friends" written by MELUBAR. I will make more changes in coming chapters


End file.
